Brock and Lucy lemon luckshipping version 2
by SaberVowing
Summary: I had to rush the story as i felt the previous was quite bad and i realise i could not add a sequel to it. I changed the plot greatly while keeping the sex parts the similar. i need you guys opinions to help me improve of my upcoming stories.due to school, i didn't have much time to think of better ideas and gardless enjoy if u will.i will try to add lemon to every chapter.
Here is a second version of Lucy X Brock. I will make a sequel to this rather than the other one. Btw in that episode, Brock is shorter than Lucy but this story happens 3 years after ash defeated her. Ash currently is 16 in the kalos region. (This is true btw). Brock is 18 and finished his doctorate under his master, and is a world famous Pokemon doctor. He decided to travel to various regions such as unova and kalos to understand more about Pokemon and gather more data to assist him to be a better doctor. Lucy currently 18 as well, still at the battle pike battling for the past 4 years there.

Backstory: Scott, the owner of the battle frontier and resort learns that Brock is a world famous doctor and heard that he set up several hospital branches in hoenn, johto and kanto. He asked him to come to the battle resort, see if a hospital could be set up. It will contain lemon

Brock arrived from johto after a surgery on a Bayleaf, reached the battle resort at about 4. He went to a cafe where Scott asked him to meet him there.

"Hey Scott, it has been years since we last met. How are you?"

"I am good. Come sit down, I want to discuss something with u. Do u want to set up a hospital here?" Scott said

"That's sounds like a good idea!" Brock replied

"Alright, we have a deal. Why don't u walk around the resort, find me an ideal place so that construction can begin."

"Ok sure."

"Oh yea be careful, recently a lot of Pokemon have been sent to the centre. They are suffering from cut wounds and a sickness I have never heard before. Plus 2 frontier brains recently got admitted to a hospital in kanto. Noland got stabbed in the stomach by a shadowy figure, Tucker got hit by a blunt object by the same person." Scott said

"Any idea who the person might be?" Brock questioned

"I know who did it, but if I told u, promise not to tell the rest of the frontier brains, they are investigating the source and they could get really distracted when in battle. I don't want them to get involved in it. They accuse a recent challenger who battled pike queen Lucy, and about to battle Brendan to complete the battle frontier. His name is Zach Sheldon. But it isn't him, it is Guile Hideout."

"Zach? I met him in sinnoh and we traveled for 2 weeks, apparently he has beaten the champion in sinnoh hoenn kanto and johto. Why would they accuse him? Who is this guile hideout guy?" Brock asked.

"Apparently Zach used rayquaza in the battle against Lucy. He spoke about his connections with legendary Pokemon and never said much then. That night a rayquaza attacked the battle tower and headquarters. However I doubt it is him as he has confidence and passion in his heart as he battled. Guile hideout is a very likely suspect as he as a thirst for glory and domination. After the stabbing of tucker and noland, he leaves the words "G.H". I can't confirm its him, but Pokemon sufferings and destroyed building all lead to him. That's what I think. You can go look around to inspect. If u need anything, I will be at the headquarters. Cya."

"Guile hideout? His name is familiar and not in any villainous team I heard so far. Who is he?"

Brock walked trekked around the resort, and passes by the battle pike. "Man, this place reminds me of the times I spent with ash and gang. That land next to the pike could be used to build a hospital, i will let Scott know." Brock walked out and went to the headquarters and carries on discussions with Scott. He did not realized that Barbara, Lucy's sister has apparently caught notice of him.

"Hey sis, guess what I saw just now, your crush Brock, apprently he is at headquarters now. I am sure u want to meet him right?"

"Err, um. U must be seeing things, newspapers say he is in hoenn..." Lucy blushed a deep red colour.

"Don't deny it Lucy, we all know u have a huge crush with him back then. Even if he isn't here, we are given a 6 months break before the Ultimate grand festival competition starts. Why don't u get together and u know, that kind of stuff."

"I have no idea what are you talking about, I am going now." Lucy yet again blushed a deep red.

Meanwhile, at headquarters

"I guess we can use the land near the battle pike, here is the contract, would u please sign it?"

"Yea sure, oh yea I went to the battle tower and battle pike, I found that there the debris on the ground does not look like something big that destroyed, but something small or not very heavy."Brock said

"That can't be right as it does not make any sense."

"Here take a look at this picture of a piece of glass. It is barely cracked, and fell of the tower."

"I will get a bunch of experts to come and examine, do u have a place to overnight, I get you a hotel room near the headquarters. Thanks for the info by the way. Zach's match with Brandon is tomorrow, wanna come and watch?"

"Thanks pal, really appreciate it, I guess I could make it to the pyramid and watch him battle."

Next day

"Lucy get up, you are gonna be late. Oh yea I messaged Scott last night asking if Brock is in the resort. And he is!" Lucy woke up instantly and got dressed. "He might be watching Zach battling Brandon, I should wear something attractive." Lucy, a very sexy girl, wore her usual clothes but with an exception, she wore a sweat pants hybrid dress with one leg exposed and skin tight, allowing others to see a well toned butt and crack. She also did not wear bra, which means her blouse is showing her large boobs dangling and showing her wonderful cleavage.

The battle commences at mid noon. Zach leading with no Pokemon fainted so far and only using lucario and torterra. Zach summoned the sky high Pokemon rayquaza down to finish Brandon's final Pokemon, regice. Despite the complete type disadvantage, rayquaza defeated regice with ease and Zach defeated the king. Just then the lights went out and every spectator was shocked, even after the lights went back, Zach dissapeared so is rayquaza.

"Where is Zach?" Brock asked

Just then a mysterious man clad in a cape and hood wearing a mask came levitating in mid air.

"Guile hideout, what are you doing here? " Brock shouted. That name that resonated in the air shocked all the frontier brains present in the arena. "Guile hideout? I thought it was Zach, the evil guile hideout has returned I see." All the frontier brains said at once.

"Funny you should ask, I am not guile hideout. I am searching for him instead. I may or may not be an ally to all. But we have a common enemy. I am Ace." The masked and hooded man said in a distorted voice, that left everyone completely shocked.

Just then a large piercing sound is heard. Brandon screamed with a blade and lots of blood exiting from his torso. "Looking for me? I am Guile hideout!" A man in a shiny armor wielding a bloody sword. He summoned a what-looked shaped like a rayquaza in smog. Smog rayquaza ravaged and destroyed the area, about with the pyramid collapsing. Lucy was utterly shocked and froze at that given time. Every other person have evacuated the area. A hyper beam was lauched at Lucy area. Brock, standing at six feet tall, muscular and well built, ran over and grab her, pushing themselves aside that just barely missed. Brock carried Lucy and ran out of the pyramid.

"Till we meet again Ace, I will defeat you." Guile said and vanished into mid air. " We shall see.." Ace vanished as well.

"Thanks for saving me Brock." Lucy blushed a bleet red face. Lucy was appalled to see that Brock had grown more handsome and muscular. He was used to be shorter than her, now 10cm taller than her.

Bricked held both of her bare shoulders and asked "You okay Lucy? Are you injured?"

" I am fine, thanks." She said as she blushed more red.

"That can't be right, where is Zach? Did he get taken away by guile hideout?" Scott asked Brock.

"Beats me. We gotta find him quick, he should be around the island."

Lucy blushed heavily and asked Brock if he was willing to have dinner with her. Brock agreed and they went to a noodle store near the headquarters. It was a quiet dinner, it was awkward and none of them talked till Brock broke the silence and asked

"When did u first start at the battle frontier?"

"Errm, I was 14 at that time when the battle frontier just started, Scott invited me to become a frontier brain. What brings you to the resort?"

"Well Scott invited me over so that I could discuss a deal to build a hospital."

"A hospital, so u are a doctor now? That explains the blood on your shirt." Lucy asked

"Well that is my blood, I got caught in the hyper beam and injure myself. How old are u?"

" I just turned 18 last month. Times flies don't they, it has been 3 years since I last saw u, back then u and ash were good buddies. So how is he?"

"He is in the kalos region right now. As usual he wants to compete in the league and the ultimate stage."

"I see, so urm a weird question," Lucy blushed yet again "U used to do those soap opera stuff right?"

"That was me when I was despo with girls, now I am a renowned doctor, I find it childish and not a good role model to my siblings."

Wait does it mean that he got a girl? Lucy thought. Lucy blushed and asked "So u are single?"

"Yea, being a doctor hardly gives me time to socialize about. Now that I finished my studies and I decide to travel to other regions to learn more about Pokemon. Sorta like a journey when I was with ash."

"Back then I would have followed you to see spencer battle ash, but max didn't allow me I guess."

Time has passed and Brock and Lucy have ended their meal. "You wanna come over to my hotel room?" Lucy awkwardly asked.

"Yea sure since I have nothing much to do."

The thing that is coincidental is that both of the are staying in the same hotel, just rooms apart.

Brock entered Lucy's room and both of them chatted, when it was late, Brock decided to go back to his room. Just when he was about to leave, Lucy embraced Brock by wrapping her hand around Brock's neck and kissing him hard. Both allowed each other's tongue to penetrate each other's mouth and twirl and suck on it. After awhile, both broke off the kiss.

"Lucy, what was that for?"

"I...I have been holding in for a long time. Brock I had a crush on u when we first met, I really liked u and those beautiful eyes of yours. U saving me was touching that made me more desired to be with u..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Brock placed his hands around Lucy's waist and glided his hands down to Lucy's leg. "You are a really nice and sexy girl, which is why I also have a crush on you. Brock glided his hands around Lucy smooth skin leg and touch her ass and then glided to her exposed stomach. Lucy really liked it and carried on kissing him, sucking, penetrating each other's tongue and twirls it fast. They found it hard to break off but managed to do so.

"Lucy ur ass is so fucking huge and nice, your boobs are dangling from your skin tight blouse and I could see ur nipples become hard and cleavage. You have fucking large boobs. I fucking love it."

"Why don't u come and enjoy it? I am waiting to enjoy ur fat cock and body."

Lucy lifted and stripped her blouse and dress and underpants off, leaving her completely naked. Brock gets an insane boner and bulge. He took off his shirt and pants in an instant.

Lucy, a very horny girl, kept rubbing this bulge. She couldn't resist it and place her hands inside and fondle it. "Lucy don't stop, it's really good."

Lucy bent down and took of his underpants, and saw a huge cock she never sent before. Brock has an 8 inch long dick that is 2 inches wide. Lucy unable to wait, started sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow, she wet her mouth with saliva and went in and out slow, but slowly picked up speed. "AH,AH KEEP doing it Lucy, I love it." Lucy decided to add a little spice by licking the head of his dick continuously and then the bottom half, she kept doing and sucked his balls gracefully. After that she carried on rimming his far cock up and down fast, giving him a handjob. "Get larger and cumm into my mouth." Brock moaned as she carried on sucking. Eventually she deep throated his 8 inch cock. " I am gonna cumm AH!" Brock cummed into Lucy's mouth as Lucy savor every drop of holded her head forced her up and down into his dick continuously.

"Brock u have such a fat cock, ur cum is really good."

She told Brock to lie down. She then started to kiss Brock every where, she even kissed, sucked and licked his nipples. Brock can't help but enjoy it. Brock told Lucy to turn around. Brock started to kiss that smooth ass of hers and sucks it real good. Lucy moans as she is getting pleasure. Then Brock lick her ass hole so good and fast she moaned out "Ah!" quite loud. Brock then stuffed his dick into her ass and anal her hard.

"Brock don't stop, ah, don't fucking stop, make me feel fucking good." Brock kept fucking her ass so hard till he came inside of her yet again. Lucy could not resist it and want more. Brock holded her ass and kept going in and out, then he squeezed her boobs as he anal. Lucy kept moaning and groaning as she received lots of pleasure

Lucy turned over and Brock started to sucks her boobs. He was fascinated by Lucy's smooth skin and kissed her from her stomach all the way till her boobs and nipples. He buried his head under her g cup boobs to lick that cleavage. Then Brock kept kissing her boobs and licking her nipples. "Brock it is really good, do it more, don't stop." Lucy closed her eyes to absorb every second of the pleasure she is gaining. Brock really liked sucking her boobs this he carried on, Lucy kept moaning and groaning from the pleasure she is getting. But it wasn't enough, Brock kept on sucking her neck to make her feel more pleasurised. Lucy wanted to experience his dick more, so Brock inserted his 8 inch dick completely inside her and fast. Lucy wrapped her legs around Brock's waist and her hand around Brock and started kissing as they fuck really hard. "I am cumming" Brock said. "Me too" Lucy replied. Lucy then decided to ride on his 8 inch dick like on her Milotic and went up and down really fast. After that they grew tired, Lucy did a titijob on Brock's cock and both cuddled together in each other arms, kissing and eventually falling asleep."

"Get up boyfriend." Lucy wakes Brock up.

"Oh, hey there girlfriend, I needa change and I gotta ship to catch back to kanto."

"Aren't u gonna find Zach?"

"I have to, he is my good friend, I will begin search around kanto, johto and hoenn."

"The battle stations are closed in 2 weeks time, and will not open in the next 6-9 months due to the ultimate stage preparation. Can I follow u this time?" Lucy asked

"Well I guess so, I will meet you at sinnoh to carry on searching, I am going to get that guile hideout and find out who Ace is."

"You better get going." Lucy kissed and said goodbye to Brock.

I will do a sequel after this, Brock and Lucy will go on a "journey" to find Zach and hopefully meet up ash if possible. This way they are "dating". The next story may not have lemon but will be about them finding ash. The following story will have lemon but I am not spoilin it. I will try to include more romantic moments between them and more sex if possible


End file.
